


Two Halves (Green and Silver)

by Relvich



Series: The Blue 'Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, But only a little, Ey, I promise, Its actually not that bad, M/M, Slytherin, after-effects of the war, and failed, color associations, green - Freeform, i tried for fluff, it's not as bad as Red?, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: 'What if' statements get you nowhere. Harry is aware, but... what if?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluepPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluepPenguin/gifts).



Green and silver— the colors of the house Slytherin.

Alternatively, they were also the mirrored colors of two certain lover’s eyes, the misters Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Funnily enough, one boy _was_ a Slytherin. Draco was cunning, clever, all the things a Slytherin embodied. The other was an almost-Slytherin. He, too, was clever and cunning. But when the time came, he traded his greens and silvers for the bolder reds and golds, putting, at least, _that_ part of his potential on hold. For years, he would be taught that bravery and chivalry were more important than self-preservation and fraternity. For years he wouldn’t allow himself to be challenged by sharper like-minds in any sort of friendly manner.

For he was also taught that the greens and silvers made a person somehow _less._ And whenever he reminded himself of his own green, his own silver, just how close he was to becoming a Slytherin— he was ashamed, and he denied that there was a part of himself more attuned to the colors of _that_ house, to the colors of Draco Malfoy.

This didn’t stop these traits from coming out, of course.  Every once and a while, his colors would show— all of them, not just the reds and golds of his choice under the hat, that fateful day. And when this happened, a fellow silver-green child was watching. Waiting, confused and angry, for the boy to acknowledge who he was.

When Harry reflects, he cannot decide whether he regrets his choice or not. After all, red and gold meant many allies and friends, lifelong bonds which he was sure he wouldn’t give up for _anything._

But on the other hand.

He _does_ regret not taking a certain snake’s hand in friendship so, _so_ long ago.

And there is so much he could have prevented, he realizes. If he had accepted himself and his colors sooner, used his abilities to the fullest, maybe not so much pain would’ve been felt during the war. And if he had allied himself with his rightful green-silver brothers and sisters, with _Draco…_ Maybe. Maybe he could’ve saved him.

 _You did save me,_ the silver-green boy reminds him. He reminds him of this often. The Slytherin had been trying to convince him that nothing was _really_ his fault for ages now. He tries to make Harry look to the positives, and the red-gold ~~green-silver~~ child is glad, because he _knows_ he would’ve drowned in it without him.

Now, after the war. When it is almost too late, but not quite, he _finally_ accepts that side of himself, with Draco’s help. He had seen too many green-silver war heroes to act superior to them any longer, so he embraced it. And when he _(finally finally finally)_ embraces his colors, so does he also embrace Draco Malfoy.

Because. How could there be green without silver?

Ying and yang. War and peace. Lock and key.

Harry and Draco.

And so it shall be.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy this is realllly short. Sorry Blue! Also, angst? I couldn't stop myself, I'm writing this at like midnight  
> whoops  
> sooooooooooorry  
> Also, imma edit it again tomorrow prolly. heads up


End file.
